Drifloon
|} Drifloon (Japanese: フワンテ Fuwante) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 28. Biology Drifloon has a spherical, purple body with two stringy arms that have yellow, heart-shaped hands on the ends of them. At the base of its body is a frayed protrusion that resembles the tied end of a balloon. In the very center of its body is a yellow tape-like "X", which contains its small mouth in the very center. Located on either side of the "X" are its small, black eyes. A white mass of fluff that resembles a cloud sits on top of Drifloon's head. Due to its aimless drifting, this species is known as "Signpost for Wandering Spirits". It has been known to steal children that mistake it for a regular balloon. However, due to its light weight, it can be resisted easily and is often pulled around. Although created by lost spirits of Pokémon and people, as seen in the anime, it can be friendly and helpful. It prefers to reside in damp, humid locations and can expand or shrink to express its feelings. In the anime Major appearances Fantina's Drifloon Fantina appeared with her Drifloon in Playing The Leveling Field!, and it evolved into Drifblim while battling Ash's Pikachu in the episode. Other first appeared in Drifloon on the Wind!, where many were the friends of Marnie and Paige. A belonging to Kylie appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!, in which it was used alongside Roman's in a Tag Battle against Dawn's Piplup and May's Blaziken. Multiple Drifloon appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. Minor appearances Multiple Drifloon appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Drifloon appeared in Camping It Up!. A Drifloon made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Two Drifloon appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Four Trainers Drifloon appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Drifloon appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. Two Trainers Drifloon appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trainer's Drifloon appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Two Trainers' Drifloon appeared in SM040. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Drifloon appeared in Honey for Combee, when , , and were in Valley Windworks as a friend of the worker there. A Drifloon appeared in Tackling Togekiss. A student's Drifloon appeared in Movie Panic. A Trainer's Drifloon appeared in The Final Dimensional Duel II and PASM04. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Drifloon appeared in a flashback in Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1). In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the stage, a Drifloon can be seen floating on the Terrain. Trophy information "A Balloon Pokémon that appears each Friday at the Valley Windworks in the Sinnoh region. It's round and cute, but it has a dreadful side too, as it attempts to drag children into the underworld by their hands. It likes damp, humid seasons. If it's on the verge of fainting in battle, it will counterattack by self-destructing. It evolves into Drifblim." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} (Hidden Grotto) Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Haunted Zone, Granite Zone }} |area= , Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater; Hauntyard: Everspring Valley}} |area=Avia (special), Spectra (special)}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (12th release)}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- |- when its HP is 146 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=426 |name2=Drifblim |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia *Drifloon was the first Generation IV Pokémon to be shown in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *In the Japanese version of Pearl's Pokédex entry, Drifloon specifically takes children to the "world of the dead" (Japanese: あのよ), instead of just trying to "steal them away" as in the English version. However, in the US release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the description along with Drifloon's trophy still states that it is "taking children to the underworld". * Drifloon shares its with 's evolutionary family and . They are all known as the Balloon Pokémon. * Drifloon and are the only Pokémon not introduced in Hoenn to be found in the Fluctuating Experience Group. Origin Drifloon are based on . They also resemble , specifically . Name origin Drifloon is a combination of ''drift and balloon. Fuwante may be a combination of ふわふわ fuwa fuwa (soft, airy and light, or an for floating), 風船 fūsen (balloon), and 不安定 fuantei (unstable). In other languages , , and |de=Driftlon|demeaning=From Drift and |fr=Baudrive|frmeaning=From and |es=Drifloon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Drifloon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=흔들풍손 Hundlpungson|komeaning=Combination of and a play on and . |zh_cmn=飄飄球 Piāo Piāo Qiú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lightly floating balloon". is derived from . |ru=Дрифлун Driflun|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Fantina's Drifloon External links |} de:Driftlon fr:Baudrive it:Drifloon ja:フワンテ pl:Drifloon zh:飘飘球